Definitely Unexpected
by JMcKay
Summary: On a whim, Dean travels across the globe to get away for the Holidays and discovers that everything in his life is definitely unexpected as the one thing he wasn't searching for finds him: a new romance. AU Dean/Cas Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Supernatural © Eric Kripke, The Holiday © Nancy Meyers_

_**Author's**__**Note**__: PLEASE READ! This fanfiction is based off of the movie The Holiday by Nancy Meyers! 'Definitely Unexpected' is the name of one of the songs on the soundtrack, FYI._

_I'm not the first to come up with the idea of using The Holiday as a Dean/Cas story, but I wanted to share this anyway! I recently read __AlreadyPainfullyGone's story and fell in love with their version. Definitely a great read! I also recently watched The Holiday again and wanted to see what it was like to focus just on the Dean/Cas part, instead of splitting it into 2 love stories. I loved the idea of Dean being the one traveling overseas etc. _

_Since this isn't a 2 love story kind of fic, I decided to go with Anna as the one Dean is changing places with. __I don't know why, but she seemed more suited than anyone else I tried to think of. Plus, when she had her memory of being an angel wiped when we first meet her on the show, she seemed like the sweet little innocent type to own a cottage. Mainly due to how her human parents raised her. Anyway, I'm rambling..._

_I'm hoping to have everything finished by Christmas, since this **is** a Christmas related story. Putting rating as M since things will get smuttier later on._

_Kept some of the lines from the movie more towards the end/in the instant messaging part._

_Alright, now I'm finished! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester was never one for holiday traditions. That said, it didn't come as a surprise when he'd decided to spend the Christmas season by himself. What <em>did<em> come as a surprise, however, was that he'd decided to spend it overseas in a country he'd never seen, other than in cliché movies and cheap photographs.

Had someone told him that his life would've been turned upside down in said vacation, he may have reconsidered his rash decision to pack up and leave within the span of 24 hours. Unfortunately for Dean, though, life just wasn't as cut and dry as he'd always hoped.

He'd woken up that morning with a head ache and a bad attitude, which as of late seemed to be a daily occurrence. However, that particular morning something inside him finally snapped, and he began to question most of his choices in life. Why? He wasn't sure if it was the fact that the hired gardeners chose the crack ass of dawn to start their work outside his bedroom window, or the fact that he'd woken up in the ungodly hours of the morning to find his girlfriend of 2 years sneaking back into the house after her supposed "late night of working."

At the time he'd chosen to ignore it and went back to bed, but when he awoke again to find the other half of the bed empty, appearing to not have been touched at all, and said girlfriend asleep on the couch, he began to think back to the previous nights he'd woken up to a similar sight. Lisa hadn't exactly been the love of his life when he'd first met her. He'd been in his 'bad to the bone' stage in his early 20s and had enjoyed his fair share of sleeping around with random women, Lisa included. It hadn't been until they'd chanced a second meeting a few years afterwards that they'd decided to try out a more serious relationship. It'd been working out fine for the first year, but as Dean looked back on the most recent one he began to notice how far apart they'd grown.

He really started to reconsider the whole relationship piece. Perhaps random one night stands were just his thing.

Dean had been pacing the length of his bedroom as he thought on everything Lisa related. Over the past year she seemed to be more distant. That, and he was fairly certain that she was cheating on him. It was quite obvious, actually, considering she'd come back reeking of some other dude's cologne.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and scoffed when I started to piece together everything. He could feel his heartbeat pick up pace and his skin felt like it was burning. Yep, he was pissed.

He heard footsteps making their way to their—scratch that—HIS bedroom. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face her just yet, so he busied himself by pulling out a pair of pj pants to put on. Dean rolled his eyes when the door opened, Lisa made no move to walk into the room. It was like she was afraid to enter.

_'Damn right, she should be.'_ Dean thought to himself as he pulled out a t-shirt to put on as well.

"So, ya have a fun time _'working' _last night?" He barked at her, glaring daggers as he turned around.

Lisa sighed and leaned up against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. "Dean, I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't!" He yelled at her as he started pulling out her clothes from _his_ dresser. It was at the point where all he considered her possessions to be the stash of clothes she kept at his place...and even then Dean technically owned them since _he_ was the one who bought them for her in the first place!

"Dean _what_ are you doing?" Lisa ignored his last statement as a worried look made its way on her features.

"Well, I'm taking your clothes out of _my_ dresser, to give to you to take out of _my_ bedroom, so that you can leave _my_ house. See it was SUCH a good idea that we didn't fully move in together." He said sarcastically as he began flinging her clothes out of the door and into the upstairs hallway.

"Dean seriously stop being so childish! I told you I had to work late!" Lisa said exasperated as she too began picking up her clothes, though she had every intention of putting them back. "What's with you? Lately you don't trust me with anything."

"Ha, _right_. Well when you start being honest and quit lying about sleeping with your assistant, maybe then I could trust you." He stormed into the adjoining bathroom, before popping his head back out around the corner, "Which, by the way, super classy." Dean said sarcastically as his eyes narrowed. Did she really think he was that dense?

Lisa's cheeks flushed, whether in anger or embarrassment, Dean didn't know. He almost cringed at the icy glare she sent him, but he held her gaze with as much, if not more, intensity. Almost instantly their argument flared up even more, insults and past experiences were flung left and right as they both tried to validate their point.

"I told you that I had to work late, afterwards everyone decided to go out for a few drinks and wind down. _Just_ because he happened to be there, doesn't mean we had sex!" Her nostrils flared as she spoke.

"Yeah, working until 2 am and then staying out for an extra 3 hours? Highly unlikely! How stupid do you think I am!" Dean punched the wall, trying to contain his anger.

"By now I'm starting to reconsider any past ideas I had of you being even remotely smart, especially after an assumption like that!" She retorted, following him as he stomped down the hall.

"Oh and by the way, why is it that I can't work overtime, always getting shit for working late during any day of the week, while you can skip out on dates and dinner plans all of a sudden because you were magically called in after hours? Huh? Doesn't that seem a bit unfair, and not to mention suspicious?" Dean twirled around so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"Are you seriously trying to pull that on me? You work 70 plus hours a week, there's no stopping you when it comes to you doing your stupid movie trailers! You moved a recording studio into your house so you can work when you're not at work, and you practically sleep with your blackberry! Me taking a few extra hours at work shouldn't be a problem!" Lisa fumed as she threw her hands in the air in defeat.

Dean was beginning to think that perhaps he was wrong about Lisa sleeping with...what was the dude's name again? Tony or something? She didn't falter once during their argument and she had a comeback for every incident he tried to bring up.

"Yeah, and what about last weekend when you all of a sudden were called into work when I know full well that your company doesn't schedule anyone for the weekend? Then you come back reeking of some cheap ass cologne, and don't think I didn't notice your little love bite on the back of your neck." Dean pushed her hair away to reveal the large purple mark, that definitely was _not_ a birth mark as she claimed it to be.

"Jesus Christ! I told you the last time, we didn't sleep together! He's got a wife for crying out loud! Do you seriously think I would be that stupid to go messing around with some guy who's only been apart of the company for 6 months? For ANY guy for that matter!" Lisa picked up one of her sneakers that had bounced down the stairs. Her knuckles were white as she clutched it tight. "Have you ever considered that maybe you're just insecure and your mind comes up with these ridiculous stories?" She chucked said shoe at him and was disappointed when he dodged it.

"Right, does he tell you to say that to keep things hush hush? Or did you manage to come up with that on your own?" Dean pushed his way past her and flung the front door wide open, gesturing for her to leave.

Lisa shook her head as she stormed out, "You're so incredibly—" But before she could finish her sentence Dean had slammed the door shut on her. He could hear her cursing on the other side. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of opening the door to listen to whatever it was she started talking about again, so he chose to run back up to the balcony that overlooked the front entrance instead.

He made it out just in time to hear Lisa finishing up her speech.

"Maybe if you didn't always push people away, then you wouldn't be so alone! I mean you never shared anything about your past with me. Not once! I'd say there's something pretty messed up if you can't even open up to the woman you've been dating for the past, what was it? Oh right, 2 years!" She was pacing slowly back in forth.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dean spoke up as he leaned forward on to the railing.

"Well gee, I wonder." Lisa rolled her eyes. "Dean, why can't you just get over this and let me back in? For once will you stop hiding out? This is what you always do! You always freak out over the smallest thing, and when someone tries to get close to you so they can fix it, you push them away! How are we supposed to be together if you don't even give me a chance to work things out?"

"Right, because we can work out you sleeping around like some slut." Dean smiled and nodded his head.

"For crying out loud, what is it that you want from me!" She threw her arms up in the air again.

"I want you to admit that you slept with him!" He yelled. Why was this so difficult for her to understand? "Look me in the eyes and tell me honestly that you didn't sleep with him."

Lisa shook her head in disbelief before looking down at the ground and sighing heavily.

Dean leaned forward a bit more so he could hear her more clearly.

"Alright, alright...I slept with him. Are you happy?" She looked up in time to see Dean storm off the balcony and back into the house.

A few seconds later and he was back at the front door with an even more pissed off expression on his face. "Are you happy? Seriously? That's what you ask your boyfriend after you tell him you've been fucking your assistant behind his back? For God knows how long?"

"You wanted the truth, so I told you the truth! What more do you want?"

"Well for starters I would have liked for you to come to me if you really wanted sex that much instead of turning to the first person to jump in your pants!" Dean ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip.

"Right because we have sex _so much_. Dean, when was the last time you even _thought_ about sleeping with me?" Lisa's hands were on her hips and Dean couldn't help but scowl even more. Was she really the one trying to be pissed off? She was the one that just confessed to cheating! _He_ was the one that deserved to be angry!

"You know what? Fuck it. I'm done." He turned and stomped angrily back into the house, tearing his arm away from Lisa as she tried to stop him from leaving.

"Dean, wait we can work through this." She pleaded, her attitude changing just enough to sound like she regretted her actions. Just slightly.

"I'll mail you your stuff." He snapped before slamming the door on her face for the final time.

He punched a few more walls on his way back up the stairs. He really needed a shower, and his brother was about to show up any minute.

God he needed a drink.

* * *

><p>"Dean? Dean! Earth to Dean, <em>hello<em>?" Dean finally noticed the voice calling him, as well as the hand being waved in front of his face wildly. How long had he been spacing out?

"Huh? What?" His face shot up to look at who'd been talking. Of course, it was his brother, Sam.

"Dude what's up with you? We've been trying to get your attention for ages. Did you like the new ending to the trailer? We added in everything you said to and tweaked the font size and colouring." Sam turned back to the screen on the wall.

Of course after the fight with Lisa, Dean didn't have time to take his much wanted shower due to the early arrival of Sam and Chuck. They both worked with him on the movie trailers, though he was the one that got paid the big bucks since they were all _his_ designs. They'd just recently gone over another cliché trigger happy, action packed, thriller. Movies just weren't made like they used to...though when it came to the _previews_ for movies, he was definitely the first on the calling list.

"Yeah, yeah. It was good, except I think we should go back to the original ending cut. And maybe make the font bigger at the end." He watched as Chuck quickly scribbled down his suggestions on a small notepad. "Oh and maybe change the colour. The white seems too white. Maybe a red since it'll be coming out Christmas Day. I don't know...just something Christmas-y but not too Christmas-y since, well, it's an action movie. But just enough to get people to want to see it during the Holidays, you know." He finished as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was forming, and it wasn't a pretty one.

"Christmas-y but not too Christmas-y, got it!" Chuck mumbled to himself as he finished up his notes. "That's why they pay you the big bucks!" He praised Dean as he turned in his chair to flash him a grin.

"Damn straight!" Dean answered back, trying to sound interested. His mind was still on the fight with Lisa, and God did he want to just erase everything about the past year. He was fine with the good memories with her, but the bad ones...Well who wouldn't want to get rid of the image of their girlfriend boning the geeky assistant? A cold shiver ran down the back of his neck at the thought.

He looked up to see Sam staring at him with his big puppy eyes. _'Great, he knows something's up.'_ Dean thought to himself. _'Of course he knows, he always knows when something's wrong. He's like got some freaky ESP about these things.'_

"What is it Sammy?" Dean finally met his gaze with a tired expression.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Sam lied. "But if there's something you want to talk about..." He offered.

And there it was, little brother Sammy swooping in for another chick flick moment. Dean Winchester did _not_ do heart to hearts. Though it didn't stop him from appreciating his brother's concern for him. He could always count on little Sammy to be there for him...though he wasn't little at all anymore, he'd shot up in height a good half a foot or possibly even a foot above Dean!

Dean sighed heavily and shook his head, "I'm fine. Really...It's just...you know what really pisses me off? This." He motioned around the room with his hands.

"What do you mean?" Sam's eyebrows furrowed and he looked around. "The office?"

"No..well, yes, but not just that. I'm just...Fuck, I don't know. I'm tired of all of _this_. It's close to the holidays, so we should all just take off for a few weeks and relax! I need some peace and quiet, or whatever it is people go away for." He said as he jumped out of his seat and paced back and forth anxiously.

Sam just stared at him like he was crazy, "Uh, yeah but, Dean, you say that this is our busiest time of the year. Plus, you hate the holidays. When was the last time you had a _real_ Christmas?" He eyed him suspiciously before slowly standing up and leaning against the desk. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Ok? Yeah...I'm ok. I'm just _fucking_ peachy!" He spat out. Chuck winced in his seat, not sure what to say. "But you know what _isn't_ ok? Me, working. _Working_! Can you believe it?" Dean laughed and bit his bottom lip. "Because apparently me working a whole bunch isn't allowed, but Lisa! Oh Lisa is allowed 100% freedom from that! It's alright if she stays late every night and, and, fucking sleeps with her assistant! And why? Because I was _working too late_! What kind of bull is that?" Dean was practically going in circles as he quickened his pacing.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder to stop him, looking at him with his sad puppy eyes again. Dean's whole demeanor hardened as he glared down at the ground. He didn't know why he'd just puked all that onto Sam and Chuck. He didn't do chick flick moments, though, he figured it wasn't so much a heart to heart and more of him dumping his anger onto his friends.

He smirked as he thought about his idea of going on a vacation, "You know if I left I might even read a book. Not just a magazine, but like, an actual book." He chuckled.

Sam couldn't help but snicker, "Seriously? _You_ with a book? I'd pay to see that!"

All three of them burst into laughter at the thought.

Though it didn't change anything that had happened between him and Lisa, Dean smiled at his brother and Chuck for being there for him. Even if he didn't actually share his "feelings" with them.

"Hey man, we got it from here if you did want to space out for a couple of days." Sam patted him on the shoulder and went to pick up his things. Chuck followed suit and began organizing his notes as he jumped out of his seat awkwardly.

"Yeah, I might just have to do that." Dean said to himself.

* * *

><p>Just 15 minutes after Sam and Chuck left, Dean had found himself on his computer contemplating the idea of actually finding some place to go to for Christmas. He really could use a get away vacation, someplace new, so he could clear his head.<p>

He flipped back and forth between a few web searches he'd done. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go someplace in the US, or if he wanted to travel outside. He really didn't like flying. In fact he stuck to driving, even if he had to meet up with a company in the country, but out of state.

He'd prefer driving any day.

But something inside him egged him on to find a completely different town. Perhaps a good culture shock would help get him back on the track he wanted with his life.

Dean looked at the many searches that appeared on the screen, "Hmm, vacation rentals. Sounds doable. Disappear for a few weeks? Sounds like my kinda thing." He clicked on the website link.

"Ok, Dean, where would you want to go?" He talked to himself as a list of different countries popped up as well as their respective flags to help identify them more easily. "Right...somewhere that speaks English...Ah, here we go!" He said enthusiastically as he clicked on the flag of England.

Another list loaded on the page, except this one had a whole bunch of different cities. "London...too crowded...Someplace not so touristy...So basically anything else on the list. Awesome." Dean shook his head as he looked at each city. "Well how do I know which one is the best one?" He thumped his head against the desk.

He groaned and looked back up at the screen, clicking on the first town he saw, "Cotswolds...Alright whatcha got to offer Cotswolds. Don't disappoint me." He mumbled. "Barn converted to modern house in the beautiful Cotswolds...Oook, what does it look like?" He clicked on the image to enlarge it and almost fell out of his chair. "Seriously? It looks just like the valley."

Dean quickly hit the back button to choose a different town. He scrolled down a bit more until his curser was far enough away from the last city he'd picked. The next random town it landed on he decided to go along with.

"Surrey. Doesn't sound too bad, but what does it have to offer?" He began to read the description aloud, "Hmm, Christmas in the country. 'An English cottage set in a tranquil country garden.' I could do with some country." Dean agreed as he clicked on the image, he definitely preferred this one over the first, "'Snuggle up by an old stone fireplace and enjoy a cup of cocoa. An enchanting oasis of tranquility'...Sounds girly. But I could _definitely_ use some tranquility."

Dean sat there for a moment before opening up the live chat system set up with the website to connect potential renters to home owners. He really hoped whoever owned the cottage would be awake, he wasn't too sure about the time differences, but he knew if whoever it was didn't act fast, then he'd probably chicken out and spend his Christmas at home. Alone. Again.

_**Dean**: I'm interested in renting your house._

_**Dean**: I'm wondering if your house is available this Christmas, 'cause if it is you could be a real life saver._

_**Dean**: I know it's ridiculously late, but if you're at all interested please contact me._

He sat there waiting for a reply. He knew it was a crazy idea, and somewhere deep down he knew he should've just stayed home, but he didn't want to be stuck in the same place, doing the same routine, except this Christmas alone due to the sudden break up.

Dean leaned back in his seat and propped his legs up on the desk. He stared at the screen for what felt like hours, but he was sure was only a couple of minutes before he finally got a reply.

He sprung forward, he could feel his heartbeat pick up in speed.

_**Anna**: I'm very interested. But the cottage is only really available for home exchange._

"What the hell is home exchange?"

_**Anna**: We switch houses, cars, everything. I haven't done it before but friends of mine have._

"Dude it's like they read my mind."

_**Anna**: Where are you?_

_**Dean**: L.A._

"Please say yes. This is the only time I'm actually going to consider doing this..." He crossed his fingers and prayed to no one in particular.

_**Anna**: I've never been there, but always wanted to go. I'm Anna by the way. Very normal... Neat freak. Healthy. Non smoker. Single._

Dean laughed when he read the response. "What is she trying to hook up with me or something? Sorry Anna, but dating's out of the picture for a good while.."

_**Dean**: I'm Dean._

"Loner, loser, and complicated wreck. Goddamn I sound like a chick. I seriously need a vacation."

_**Anna**: Hi._

_**Dean**: Hey._

_**Dean**: Your house looks really awesome. Just what I need._

_**Anna**: Really? Thanks. What does your place look like?_

_**Dean**: My place is nice – kinda bigger than yours._

_**Anna**: Not hard to be._

Dean snorted, "No shit. Your's could fit in my garage.."

_**Dean**: Can I ask you one thing?_

_**Anna**: Of course._

Dean bit his thumbnail briefly before continuing.

_**Dean**: Are there any women in your town?_

_**Anna**: Other than myself? Zero. Everyone else is married._

_**Dean**: Sounds good to me! When can I come?_

_**Anna**: Tomorrow too soon?_

Dean mulled it over for a moment. He _could_ really go for a nice getaway, and fast.

_**Dean**: Tomorrow's perfect!_

_**Anna**: Ok! We are on! 2 weeks starting tomorrow._

Dean closed out of the chat and let a breath out he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Alright, Winchester. No backing out now. Never shall it be said that Dean Winchester didn't willingly get on a plane for a trip out of the country!" He quickly booked a ticket so he wouldn't have to worry about missing the flight over.

He got up and started gathering some clothes to take with. He wasn't sure what he'd need, or what the weather would be like. He was used to hot and sunny for Christmas. "What the hell, I'll bring one of everything just in case."

Dean packed the rest of his suitcase and put together his travel documents so he'd be ready to go come morning. "Good thing Sammy talked me into getting my passport last summer..."

It was late in the afternoon and so he figured his shower was long overdue. When he walked back to his dresser, he looked up and saw one of the many pictures of him and Lisa. He stared at it and felt his stomach churn at the sight.

"Definitely need to get rid of these. Time for something new." He gathered up all of the pictures littered about the room and tossed them in the trash.

Suddenly the flight to Surrey couldn't come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**: Supernatural © Eric Kripke, The Holiday © Nancy Meyers_

_**Author's**__**Note**__: Finally! Enter: Castiel! Here's where the fun begins._

* * *

><p>Almost immediately Dean began to regret agreeing to leaving the country. He downed 3 more sleeping pills as he tried to knock himself out before the plane even took off. He was failing. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the giant mass of metal begin to speed up on the runway.<p>

_'Well, on the bright side, if I don't die from a plane crash, I'll accidentally OD on sleeping meds...'_

He could feel his stomach drop with each jerk of the plane as it began to make its way up and over L.A. He briefly wondered how he must have looked to the other passengers and flight attendants, but it was quickly forgotten as he braced himself against his seat and the window, and took a sharp intake of breath.

He was definitely glad that he'd decided to fly first class. More room so he could stretch out. Plus, if the plane _did_ crash, he wouldn't have to worry about trying to climb over everyone else to get to an exit.

About 15 minutes into the flight and he could finally feel the sleeping pills start to kick in. He reclined his seat back completely and propped his pillow up between his shoulder and the window.

As Dean drifted into a light sleep, he thought about what awaited him upon his arrival, and if the vacation was even a good idea at that point.

* * *

><p>The flight itself hadn't been too eventful, other than the occasional freak out he had when one of the flight attendants would accidentally wake him up with their beverage carts. Needless to say, Dean hadn't gotten enough sleep, and the time difference didn't help with his jet lag. Not to mention he'd also dreamt about the fight with Lisa, and had woken up with a very sour attitude.<p>

The moment he'd gotten into the town car he'd paid in advance to have pick him up, as well as giving the address of the small cottage to the driver, he slumped over across the back seats and was out cold during the entire ride over.

Or at least that's what he thought.

"Sir? Sir?"

The words woke him form his slumber and Dean sat upright a bit too fast, bumping his head on the side of the car in the process.

"Ow! Fuck!" He mumbled under his breath as he blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up.

"We're here, sir" The driver spoke again as he put the car in park.

Dean rubbed his eyes and then peered outside. His head thumped against the window as he looked out at the cemetery on the side of the road. It had to be some weird British joke, right?

"Uh, dude...where _are_ we?" He groaned as he rolled down the window so he could get a better look.

"The cottage is just a little ways down this road, sir. But..you see, this is the only place I'll be able to turn back around." The driver explained as he looked back at Dean in the rearview mirror. "Is it alright if you walked the rest of the way?"

Dean pulled his best bitch face, he got it from Sam, as he eyed the man in the front seat. "Uh..._No_."

…

Dean watched as the black town car drove back in the direction they'd come from. He glared at his surroundings as if it would do anything to change his predicament. Sighing loudly, he made his way down the road, dragging his suitcase behind him as he went.

Thankfully he'd grabbed a second jacket. He could already feel his toes starting to grow colder by the second, and he'd do anything to keep atleast the top half of his body somewhat warm.

"Well better get a move on, Winchester. Just remember, there's a fireplace waiting for us." He told himself and started to pick up his pace.

About 15 minutes of walking later and he began to think that perhaps he'd been given the wrong address.

"That dick hole driver better not have taken me to the wrong place while I was asleep."

Thankfully a couple of locals happened to be walking down at that precise moment, about a quarter of a mile up. Dean was quick to flag them down.

"Uh, excuse me!" He called out to them and waved his arms about wildly. "But do you know where this cottage is? Is it down this road?" He pulled out the picture from the ad online and flashed it to them.

"Oh yeah, yeah, it's at the end of the road. Just keep going," The woman made exaggerated arm movements, "Like literally _all_ the way down the road. Can't miss it." She said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Dean gave them a grin and tugged on his luggage some more. He waved them goodbye and started to pick up the pace once again. He really needed to pee, and he didn't want to get caught with his pants down on the side of some road in a foreign country. Plus, he was afraid the cold might freeze his _stuff_ off.

Finally, what felt like hours, but had probably only been another 15 minutes, Dean finally rounded a corner and saw a familiar looking house.

"Please be it, please be it!" He chanted under his breath as he jogged the rest of the way up to the front gate. He wiped off the fresh snow that covered up the address and let out a giant breath. Relief washed over him when he realized he'd finally made it.

"Finally! Fireplace here I come!"

…

Though it'd been clear that it was going to be smaller than Dean's place, he was still somewhat surprised at _how_ tiny the cottage was. He was even more surprised to find that there was an upstairs, well more so just the bedroom, but it still came as a surprise.

"I half expected I'd have to heat up the water downstairs to use as a shower..though the tub doesn't exactly look that accommodating either..." He noted as he looked about the room.

He'd just finished putting away his clothes, had gotten a bit distracted by the lacy underwear after having to remind himself that he'd traded places with women, and began pacing around the room.

"Oook...what now?" He began drumming his fingers against the bed frame. He squinted out the windows to get a better view of the area. He'd been in such a hurry to get in the little house that he never had a chance to take in his surroundings.

He'd never seen that much snow since he was a kid. Everywhere he looked he saw white. He ventured back downstairs to then get a better look around the front room.

The place itself was in good condition. It was obvious that it was an older house than some of the other ones he'd passed, but it was well taken care of. The front door opened up to the living room on the left and the kitchen on the right. Much to Dean's surprise, they were decent sized rooms compared to the view from the outside.

As he looked back to the front door he saw some scarves hanging next to it. A couple looked extra girly and fluffy, again he had to remind himself he was in a chick's house, and then there were a couple gender neutral ones next to it. He grabbed a dark green one and decided to wear it outside since he didn't have a scarf of his own.

He took one step outside, took a deep breath of fresh air, then turned back around and closed the door.

"Alright, enough of that. I could go for a drink." He didn't want to use up all of Anna's liquor, so he figured he'd drive into town. Dean's eyes darted about the house in search of the car keys. "Keys, keys...where do chicks in foreign countries put keys?"

After 5 minutes of opening kitchen drawers (though he never knew why he thought they'd be in there) as well as looking under the couch cushions and magazines, he finally found them hanging on a small hook on the kitchen wall.

He patted his jeans to make sure he had his wallet in his pocket, pulled the scarf he was still wearing a bit more snug around his neck, and made his way out where the small mini car was parked.

Dean couldn't help but groan at the sight of it. "God this is such a douche car to drive!" Getting over himself he walked to where the drivers seat _should_ have been, then remembered that, oh wait! He was in England...where they drove on the wrong side of the road, _as_ _well_ as the car. "Oh..well isn't _this_ just great."

He took a deep breath once he was inside of the car. "Ok...I can do this. Driving on the wrong side of the road? Piece of cake." He started it up and pulled around the house to get on the road.

Thankfully the car was an automatic since he wasn't sure he'd get used to shifting gears with his left hand.

He was doing alright as he made his way down the tiny back country road. No cars were headed in his direction, and he was starting to get used to being on what would be the passenger side of the car.

It wasn't until he hit one of the main roads, where it finally split into two lanes, that he started to freak out. He'd started out on the wrong side of the road when he had to remind himself that, _'oh fuck it's the __**left**__ side of the road I need to be on!'_ He swerved over the line and straightened back out. Luckily no one else was out driving, and he hoped it would stay that way.

Of course fate was never on Dean's side as a giant truck came into view around the corner. Dean tensed and prayed to whatever God there was that he wouldn't die, "Please don't hit me, please don't hit me!" He chanted under his breath as they drew nearer to each other.

He heard a loud horn honk at him as he passed, and he wondered if they knew he was new to driving in the country.

He sighed as he realized he was in one piece. Maybe driving was a bad idea. He was considering going back when he turned another corner and saw the town up ahead.

"Well might as well finish the job now." He took a deep breath as he got closer.

He wasn't sure which way to go so decided to turn left once he made it to where most of the shops were, and in doing so almost took out a guy on a bicycle. He slammed on the breaks and veered to the left just in time.

"Oh fuck! Sorry!" He yelled, knowing full well that the guy couldn't hear him.

He let out a shaky breath as he decided to just park the car where he was. "Alright, so going to buy as much booze as possible. Enough to last the 2 weeks, then I'll never have to drive in to town again." He concluded as he finally opened the door to get out.

He shuffled into the first store he saw and immediately headed for the liquor aisle.

He meandered around for awhile, not wanting to have to drive off anytime soon, and decided to do a bit of 'grocery' shopping. And, of course, by Dean Winchester's definition of grocery shopping, it meant anything that could give you a heart attack upon too much consumption. Half the stuff he grabbed he didn't know what it was, but it was getting close to Christmas, and there was a sale on some weird looking Santa chocolate thing...so of course he was going to buy it.

Dean decided, after half a cart full of various food types, that he should probably head back. The woman that worked up front gave him a once over and smiled broadly as she started helping him with his items.

"Throwing a party, are we?" The old woman asked as she started to scan and bag everything.

"Yeah, something like that." Dean flashed her his infamous Winchester smile and winked. Even if he wasn't looking for any romance while on holiday, and the woman was old enough to be his grandmother, what could he say? Old habits died hard.

He payed for everything ,thanked the woman, and loaded everything into the car. Dean took a deep steadying breath before finally pulling out and turning around to head back down to his vacation home.

* * *

><p>Dean hadn't realized exactly how cold it would get during a winter in England. He'd been so used to the hot L.A. weather, that he thought he would freeze to death by just going to the bathroom to take a leak.<p>

He was wearing layer upon layer of clothing as he tried to keep what little body heat he had left. He borrowed a second scarf, and even located a few knit hats. A bit of plastic wrap and 2 pairs of socks later, and his feet were finally starting to warm up.

He'd cooked up some dinner, even though it wasn't much since he was no chef, and had made his way back up to the bedroom so he could snuggle up in the blankets while enjoy some grub and a bottle of beer. He turned on the t.v. as background noise while he dug in.

After 15 minutes he was already bored, and not to mention freezing again. He quickly clambered out of the squeaky bed, and stumbled down the stairs. He hit his head against one of the wooden support beams on the way down and cursed loudly.

"Ow, jesus fuck!" He clutched his head as he swore. He was quick to make his way over to the fireplace and start it up, though it took him a second to notice it had to be done by hand and didn't have an automatic switch like his back home.

"Damn, getting too used to the luxuries of an gas fireplace."

He sighed in satisfaction as he felt the heat slowly start to seep into his fingers. "Fuck it's cold here."

Dean stood for a good while, until he was sufficiently warmer, and clapped his hands together as he looked around the room again. He started to take in more of the details, noticing picture frames here and there of a young woman with bright red hair.

"Must be Anna." He said as he picked one of them up off of the shelf. "Probably an ex-boyfriend or something." He dually noted as he looked at the man in the picture with her. They both were playing in the snow, he gathered, since they both had patches of powdery white all over them, probably a snowball fight, and he could see in the background two snow angels on the ground. Both of them had huge grins on their faces.

Dean briefly wondered if he'd had taken time out to take Lisa someplace and have fun like that, then maybe things would have worked out differently.

He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and set the picture back down. He really didn't need a buzz kill like Lisa to ruin his time. He still had 2 weeks ahead of him, and he didn't want to ruin it with thoughts of how he'd fucked up. "I think another beer is in order." he declared to no one in particular.

He noticed a CD player out of the corner of his eye and the sides of his mouth tugged up into a huge grin. He ran back up to the bedroom and grabbed his CD case he remembered to bring with him and quickly put in Led Zeppelin. He grabbed his beer and started singing along.

All thoughts of Lisa were forgotten, if just for a moment, and Dean was able to lose himself in the music.

…

After a good hour of rocking out, Dean finally shut off the CD player and was reclining on the couch. It was completely dark outside, and the fire was starting to die down, but atleast the place was finally warm. He'd grabbed a book to try and read, and made it about 17 pages in before giving up.

"God this is ridiculous! Why do they have to be so long? Why can't books just get to the point for crying out loud...I'll let Sammy stick to the reading from now on." He said to himself as he tossed the book onto the coffee table.

Dean groaned when he realized how completely bored and alone he was. If he were back at his house he'd atleast be able to call up his brother and go to the bar or something. He could have been spending his time hitting on random chicks to try and forget about Lisa...though he knew deep down he probably would just end up getting himself drunk and have Sam be the one responsible for me.

He fiddled with his thumbs for a few before finally getting fed up altogether. He sighed forcefully and slapped his hand to his head, "What am I _doing_ here?"

He went back up the stairs and took his suitcase out from under the bed. He was going to repack, go home, forget any of this ever happened, and dive straight back into his work.

Dean knew it was yet _another_ rash decision. Deep down he _knew_ he should stay and enjoy himself. But it was hard to have any sort of enjoyment when all he saw was how alone he was. He shoved the last of his clothes into the bag, zipped it up, and booked another flight back home on Anna's computer.

He turned off the lights, climbed into bed, and tried his best to fall asleep.

…

Dean wasn't sure if hours, or minutes had passed. But he'd never felt so anxious. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to the quiet ticking of the clock on the bedside table, when—

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

He bolted upright in bed as someone banged on the front door.

"What the hell?" He mumbled to himself as he flung his legs over the bed. The banging continued as he quickly ran down the stairs, turning the light on as he did so. He stopped in the middle of the stairs, staring at the front door. He could see a figure through the small window moving back and forth.

"Who is it?" Dean yelled out to the mystery person. He made no move to go answer the door.

"It's _me_. Hurry up and open the door, it's freezing out here." A gravelly voice answered him.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right, _who are you_?" He repeated and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, stopping directly in front of said door. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seriously, Anna, open the door or I'm gonna go to the bathroom all over your front porch!"

Dean hastily opened it and was met with the surprised look of the man he'd seen in the picture. He was shorter, with unruly bed head, and intense blue eyes that blinked rapidly trying to focus.

"Oh." The man spoke, swaying back and forth a bit, "You're not Anna." He stated simply as he leaned up against the side of the house for support, "Or if you are I am _much_ more drunk than I anticipated." He pinched the bridge of his nose briefly as he tried again to focus on Dean, "You're not who I was expecting, my apologies." His voice sounded even more deep.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well, wasn't exactly expecting you either."

The blue eyed man gave him a brief once over before asking, "Either way, do you mind?" He pointed into the house past Dean, "I really _do_ need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, right, uh, sure." Dean said quickly, not entirely sure if he should let him in or not. He figured it'd be best to let the man piss in the toilet than on Anna's front porch like he'd threatened, so he opened the door the rest of the way and stepped aside to make way for the man. "Come in."

"Thanks." Was the mumbled response he got. "I'm Castiel, by the way." He shook Dean's hand, "Anna's brother." Then he quickly made a dash for the bathroom located under the stairs.

"Oh." Dean responded and quickly shut the door behind him. "I didn't know she had a brother." He thought back to the picture he'd picked up, it made much more sense to have family photos than pictures of ex-boyfriends laying about one's house. "Well, uh, I'm Dean Winchester. I'm staying here." He said simply.

Castiel turned around with a puzzled look on his face, "Dean Winchester? That's a long first name." He shut himself into the bathroom, leaving Dean staring at the door perplexed.

"Right, uh, it ain't one word, dude." Dean responded and rubbed the back of his neck. It was already turning into more of a hectic night than he wanted to deal with.

Castiel called out from the bathroom, "Oh, um, I almost forgot to ask, Anna, where is she?"

Dean heard the toilet flush and the water start running in the sink. "She didn't tell you?" He asked, the door to the bathroom opened suddenly as Castiel stepped out, bumping into one of the lamps and almost knocking it over in the process.

He fumbled as he caught it in time, "Uh, no, not exactly. Had I known I wouldn't have come stumbling onto your doorstep, intoxicated." He half smiled as he made his way back over to where Dean was, propping himself up against the wall.

"Oh, right, well Anna's in L.A." Dean answered awkwardly. He shifted his weight onto his opposite foot and almost laughed at Castiel's expression as it scrunched together in utter confusion.

"That's not possible." The drunken man said, "Anna never goes anywhere, well atleast not outside of the country I mean." He took off the scarf around his neck and hung it up where Anna had placed her other one's. It was then that Dean figured he was probably wearing one of Castiel's by accident, so he moved a hand over his neck to try and hide the one he was currently wearing.

"Yeah well," Dean's eyebrows shot up, "We have that in common I guess. But here I am. Anyway, she listed this place on this one home exchange website thing. It was all kind of sudden, really."

Castiel tilted his head as he continued to listen to Dean's explanation.

"But, uh, yeah. I found it, so we switched houses for 2 weeks, and so I'm here while she's over in L.A. at my place." Dean finished and smiled at the continuous look of bewilderment on the other man's face. He wondered if it was always like that, or just because he was drunk.

After a brief silence that felt like had gone on forever, Castiel finally responded, "People do that?" He scratched his chin.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, suppose so. I'm new to the whole thing too."

"Huh...well, she did try to call me last night but—" His eyes widened as it dawned on him, "Ooh...well now I feel like a jackass." He hit his head lightly against the wall. He turned back to Dean and started to stumble forward a bit.

Dean backed up as the man invaded his personal space, nearly bumping heads.

"Do you mind if I sit down? I feel like I'm about to fall over." They were so close that Dean could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke. Atleast he knew he wasn't lying about the drunk thing.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Sure." Dean stepped out of the other man's way, just in time for him to trip over his feet and collapse onto the couch. Dean winced at the sight, the guy must've been completely smashed.

Castiel tried to steady himself upright and let out a slight groan. He blinked rapidly again, trying to get his vision to focus.

"Hey man, you alright?" Dean asked, looking at the state Castiel was in. He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to get worried.

Castiel looked up at him and chuckled, "Yeah, I'm good." His voice seemed to drop a few octaves lower again, and it gave Dean chills as he listened. "Hey, uh, sorry about all this." He motioned to himself and back at the door, "I didn't mean to cause the intrusion."

"What? Oh, no, no it's fine!" Dean said and smiled.

"I don't look it right now, but I _am_ Anna's respectable younger brother."

_'Younger?'_ Dean thought to himself and continued to smile.

"I have the rare occasion to go down to the local pub and..well." Castiel motioned back to himself as way of explanation.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "I know what you mean, man."

"Anyway, when that happens, Anna let's me stay the night here to make sure I'm not out driving and causing more havoc. Seems to happen more often these days." He finished, eyes squinting as though he was trying to make sure he covered everything. He looked up at Dean and smiled crookedly, "So how has your stay been so far? Up until all _this_ mayhem?"

Dean scratched the back of his head and forced another smile, "Ah, right. It's been...it's been, good." He tried to look everywhere but into those blue eyes. He felt compelled to tell the truth whenever he stared into them, as though they'd know if he were lying. "Ok, no, it's been not so great. I'm leaving tomorrow at noon."

Castiel's brows furrowed, "Oh...when did you get here?"

Dean looked around the room for a clock, and finally noticed the time on the dvd player, "About 7ish hours ago." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Heh, well..we've given you quite a good impression, then, haven't we." The other man chuckled.

Dean felt the need to explain himself, "No, it's got nothing to do with that. I just...well, I've just been going through some _stuff_ lately, and this was just something I decided spur of the moment. I honestly have never done anything _like_ this. I don't even like _planes_!" He threw his arms in the air for emphasis. He sighed as he looked back into those blue eyes once again. "You want something to drink? Like, water or something? Maybe a beer?" He offered lamely.

Castiel slumped against the side of the couch and looked into the kitchen across the room, "I think there's a bottle of brandy in that top cabinet...if you'd like?" He flashed a lazy smile at Dean, his eyes half lidded.

Dean's stomach flip flopped as he looked at him, "Yeah, sure." He went in and grabbed them a couple of glasses, and brought the bottle out with him. He went around the coffee table to join Castiel on the couch.

He poured them both a glass and they sat there enjoying the silence. Dean figured it was due to the large amount of beer he'd consumed earlier in the evening, but just after a few sips later he was already starting to feel a buzz.

It was then that Castiel finally turned to Dean with a serious expression, "I hate to ask, but, would it be alright if I stayed here? Just for the night? I promise to be out of your way come morning."

"Oh, right, sure. Yeah it's no problem." Dean answered. He tore his eyes away quickly looking around the room, "Let me just..get a blanket." He stood up and started walking towards the stairs.

"There's a blanket and pillow in the cabinet over there, top shelf." Castiel pointed to the white entertainment center-like piece of furniture to the left of where Dean was. Castiel stood up to take his jacket off, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is this '_stuff'_ you're going through that made you want to come all this way?"

Dean let his head slump forward and hit the top of the cabinet with a soft thud as he thought back on everything. He let out a breath before turning around, "Well..I just broke up with someone..._yesterday_." He ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno. I guess I wanted to get away from everything for awhile." He laughed, "I kinda was hoping that if I went away for the holidays, then I wouldn't feel so alone...but..." He trailed off when he realized what he was doing. Dean Winchester _did not_ do chick flick moments! Why was he being so open with this guy? _'It's probably because he's drunk.' _Dean reasoned with himself.

"But, now that you're here you feel more alone than you would have back home?" Castiel finished his sentence for him. "Yeah, I know the feeling." He gave Dean a reassuring smile.

"Heh, yeah. Shocker, right? Anyway, I'm sure you're glad you knocked on _this_ door." He joked as he handed over the pillow and blanket to Castiel who just stood there staring at him.

"I am, actually, yeah."

Dean just looked at him blankly, did he really just hear him say that?

"Right, well, I should probably get to bed. Have a good night then, I guess." Dean said awkwardly and scratched his head.

"Mm, yeah, goodnight." Castiel replied and then leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Dean's lips. He lingered for a moment before he realized what it was he was doing and jumped back, eyes wide. "Um..." He just stood there staring at Dean with a somewhat frightened expression.

It took a few seconds for Dean's brain to process what just happened. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised at the fact that he'd been kissed, by a _guy_ for that matter, or that he hadn't pulled away._ 'It's probably just the alcohol, man.'_ He kept telling himself.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm _much_ more drunk than I thought. And I don't think the brandy on top of that has helped matters." Castiel sputtered out. He swayed forwards a bit and tried to steady himself once more, Dean reached out to help hold him in place.

"Dude, Cas, it's fine." Dean laughed it off, first time saying his name, and he didn't even notice he'd called him 'Cas' by accident. "Now sit before you fall on top of me."

"Right, uh...ok." Cas moved to take a seat back on the couch, but ended up tripping over his feet and falling backwards instead. He automatically grabbed onto the man in front of him to try and hold himself up, subsequently causing Dean to topple on top of him.

A quiet 'oof' from Cas, and a surprised yelp from Dean were the only things that came out of either of their mouths.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**: Supernatural © Eric Kripke, The Holiday © Nancy Meyers_

_**Author's**__**Note**__: First off I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and such! I appreciate it! :-) There was just an implied sex scene in the movie, so thought I'd let the viewers in on their little sexy time action! Kept this chapter shorter on purpose since I didn't want to ruin it by making it too lengthy with other random scenes etc. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Dean's eyes were closed tight, and Cas just stayed put, almost as if he was afraid to move. His breath hitched when he looked down and noticed the position they were in. He'd dropped the blanket and pillow on the floor, so there was nothing between him and the man currently on top. Which, of course, to anyone else would have looked as though they were in the middle of...<em>other<em> activities.

Castiel's eyes widened and he couldn't help the blush that quickly spread across his cheeks. He also couldn't stop himself from getting the slight erection from the position, and he prayed to _God_ that Dean didn't notice.

But, as luck would have it, Dean's whole body tensed as he felt something brush up against his crotch. He'd been too nervous to open his eyes because he could tell they'd landed in a suggestive position, but once he felt the other man's semi-hard dick push up against him, his eyes snapped open and he slowly looked up to see that Cas was looking away embarrassed

He could feel his own cheeks heat up in an intense blush. He tried to will himself to move, but his body stayed glued in that position, terrified of what might happen next. Some random drunk guy showed up, they drank _some more_, then the same guy started to get a hard-on when pressed up against each other...who knew what would happen next! Dean could feel Castiel's heartbeat against his chest, it was beating so fast he thought the poor guy might faint if he wasn't careful.

It was a good minute before one of them finally spoke up, "Dean?" Castiel said his name in the same gravelly tone from when Dean opened the door.

Dean felt his stomach do another flip flop and he couldn't help the arousal that spread down to his own dick. He finally looked into Cas's eye's and saw how dark they'd had become. _'Oh god what am I doing?'_ He thought to himself. He knew he should get up off the couch and run upstairs.

But he didn't.

Instead he continued to stare down into those gorgeous eyes. "Castiel." He spoke the other man's name, letting each letter roll off his tongue. "I should get up." He stated, but made no move to do so.

"Yeah, probably." Cas's eyes darted down to Dean's lips multiple times.

"We're both drunk.." Dean pointed out as he chanced a look down at Castiel's lips as well. Their heads slowly drawing closer.

"We'll probably just forget it in the morning." Cas also pointed out and very slightly rolled his hips up and brushed their erections together, causing Dean's body to shiver as he moaned. He was certain at that point there was no hiding his arousal from the tent in his sweatpants.

"Cas, we shouldn't." Dean choked out. _'Holy fuck!'_ He thought as he tried to steady himself against the cushions._ 'I shouldn't be doing this, I really shouldn't be doing this!' _But an even smaller voice from the back of his mind chimed in, _'But you know it feels good.' _He tried to ignore it.

"You're leaving tomorrow anyway." Cas leaned up and whispered in his ear, breaking him of his thoughts. Cas's tongue darted out to lick his earlobe, receiving another moan from as he did so.

And that's all the push that Dean needed, as his lips went crashing down onto Castiel's. He sucked and nipped at his lower lip, relishing in the slight gasps that came from Cas. He didn't wait for permission as he forced his tongue into the other's mouth. They explored each other's mouths, tongues twisting together in a battle dominance. The kiss became more and more heated, and they were soon grinding their hips against each other trying to get the release they desired. Dean could taste the alcohol as he sucked on Cas's tongue, receiving a pleased moan in return.

The need for air got the better of them, and Dean broke the kiss, his brain feeling more fuzzy than it already was. He looked down with a bit of pride as he got a better look at the swollen pink lips of the man he was on top of. All thoughts of it being wrong were forgotten as he moved to get off the couch, grabbing Cas's tie as he did so, and yanking him up as he stood.

Cas licked his lips in anticipation and continued to stare at Dean with the same lust filled eyes. He couldn't help but reach forward and hold firmly onto Dean's hips to keep himself from tripping again.

Dean dropped the tie and his hands soon found their way into the unruly hair as he brought their lips together again. He was surprised at how soft his hair was, as well as surprised that there were no signs of any hair product in it—it was just naturally like that. A low growl emitted from his throat as he found himself thinking of other ways to get Cas's hair even more messed up.

They hurried up the stairs, being careful not to trip on the way, and made it to the bedroom. Dean made sure to be the one on top again as he pushed Cas onto the bed and began rolling their hips together. Dean muffled another one of Cas's moans with his mouth as his fingers tugged at his hair.

Cas pulled their bodies closer and began feeling up and down Dean's back, tugging lightly at his shirt. His fingers roamed back up to his neck and stopped when they brushed against familiar fabric. He pulled his head back to look at Dean.

"Is this my scarf?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Dean blushed, "Um...maybe?"

He didn't have time to say anything else as Cas took the opportunity to flip their positions and snatch the scarf from his neck. Even in his drunken stupor, Cas was able to pin Dean's hands above his head and use said scarf to tie him to the bed post in record time.

"Woah, what're you doing!" Dean panicked, trying to wriggle his wrists free. He didn't like not being in control.

Instead of answering him, though, Cas pulled the collar of Dean's shirt down and started sucking and biting at the pulse point on his neck. He used his free hand to push up the bottom of his shirt and lightly ran his fingers over his skin, he smiled when he felt goosebumps. Cas pushed Dean's shirt up enough so he had access to the rest of his torso. He leaned down and used his tongue to leave a trail down to Dean's nipples, pleased to hear his breathing begin to become more heavy. He swirled his tongue around one nipple while squeezing and pinching the other with his fingers. Every time his teeth would scrape against the small nub, Dean would moan even louder. Cas quickly kissed his way over to the second nipple, being sure to take his time and tease the man currently tied up.

Dean's body writhed underneath Cas and he bucked his hips to try and get the friction he desired.

Cas hummed in disapproval and held his hips down. Blue eyes darted up to meet Dean's green ones, silently warning him not to do it again. He held eye contact as he kissed and sucked his way down Dean's abdomen, eyes now completely dilated. It was enough to leave Dean feeling hazy once more.

"Cas..please." He begged for his release. He looked back down to see Cas hook his fingers around the waistband of his sweats and very slowly inch them down. His heartbeat picked up more and he refrained from moving his hips, instead closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath. His pants were shoved down the rest of the way and kicked off the end of the bed, but his boxers still remained, with a large tent due to his rock hard dick. Dean bit back a moan as Cas began sucking on him through the fabric.

"Don't do that, I want to listen to you." Cas growled. Dean blushed but nodded in submission, eager to let him continue.

Cas's hot breath seeped back into the fabric, causing Dean's dick to twitch. The head poked through the slit in his boxers and Cas was quick to start licking and sucking it.

Dean gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh fuck! Cas.._please_.." He managed to get out between heavy breaths.

"Please what?" The other man asked, a hint of amusement behind his words. His tongue flicked the tip of his cock.

"Ah!...Don't.." Dean trailed off in a fit of moans.

"Don't what?" Cas smirked as he slowly sucked the head, teeth grazing against it lightly.

"_Fuck_! Don't tease me!" Dean yelled out in annoyance, but was once again silenced by Cas's experienced mouth. A series of high pitched noises where the only things that escaped Dean's lips and he arched his back up.

"Anything, you wish." Cas responded, freeing Dean of the final piece of restricting clothing. He took a moment to stare down at the naked form below him (other than the bunched up shirt around his neck). Dean averted his eyes, embarrassed to be so open and vulnerable. "_God_ your beautiful." Cas breathed out, feeling his own erection push uncomfortably against his slacks.

He leaned back down and started to slowly suck along the length of Dean's cock. He used one hand to steady himself against the bed, while the other worked on unfastening his own pants. Dean was about to complain about being teased again, when he felt Cas take the complete length of him in his hot mouth. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked hard, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Loud slurping and sucking noises filled the room.

"Holy fuck!" Dean gasped and couldn't control his hips from thrusting forward. Cas either didn't notice, or didn't mind since he did nothing to stop Dean from slowly moving them up and down, essentially fucking Cas's mouth. He looked down to find Castiel's eyes closed, hand down his own pants, and jerking himself off. A loud guttural noise escaped Dean's lips as he watched the man suck him off while simultaneously masturbate. Cas moaned with Dean's dick still down his throat, causing Dean to lose control of his thoughts completely. He didn't know how much longer he would last.

Cas's features contorted and Dean watched in pleasure as he climaxed, letting Dean's cock pop out of his mouth as he did so. At that point neither knew who was moaning, all sounds mixed together to form a beautiful symphony.

"Can I..?" Dean nodded down to Cas's fingers covered in his own load and smirked when he blushed.

He moved up so he was more level with Dean and then stuck out his fingers, watching the other man closely. He was almost immediatetly hard again when Dean's expert tongue wrapped itself around each digit. He licked off every drop of Cas's cum, sucking each finger individually while maintaining eye contact with him.

Dean winked when he was finished, leaving a small strand of spit. He'd never tasted cum before, and was surprised at how salty the taste was, but even more surprised that he didn't find it gross. In fact it only made his cock even more hard, if it were possible, and he groaned since he could touch himself.

"Damnit, Cas!" Dean moaned and tried to rub himself against the man on top of him.

Cas immediately knew what Dean wanted and in a swift motion had shoved his own slacks and boxers off. He moved to take off his tie when Dean interrupted, "No, keep it on."

Cas smirked and shook his head slightly, then unbuttoned his shirt. "Keep the shirt on too." Dean gave him a cheeky grin. Cas chuckled but did as he was told.

He kept Dean busy by pressing their erections against each other. Both of them almost going crazy by the skin on skin contact. Their movements were synchronized as Cas reached to the bedside table and opened one of the drawers. He started pulling out random items, including a bible, but Dean had a feeling he knew what he was looking for, and let Cas continue. A grunt of satisfaction let Dean know he'd finally found it.

Cas stopped his movements altogether and received a slight wimper from the man below him. He opened the bottle of lube, silently thanking Anna for even having it in the first place, and squeezed a generous amount into his hand.

He met Dean's eyes and continued when the other man nodded, slowly massaging around his entrance. He inserted one finger, Dean's eyes shut tight and he hissed in pain. Cas didn't do much other than twirl his finger slightly, massaging the muscles inside of Dean. He inserted a second finger when he thought it'd been long enough and slowly scissored Dean's opening to stretch him open.

Dean started thrusting down onto Cas, wanting to feel more of him inside. He yelled out in pleasure when a third finger was added, pumping into him with a steady rhythm. His mind clouded and he was lost in pure bliss as he was finger fucked. Then all too suddenly it stopped, and his eyes fluttered open just in time to see Cas put more lube in his hand and get himself ready. Once his dick was nice and wet, he adjusted his position so he was just outside of Dean's entrance.

He moved forward just enough to get the head of his penis inside of him, and waited until Dean's body adjusted. He listened to moans of pleasure and pain, and started to inch forward once his muscles relaxed. When Cas was completely inside of him, he stopped altogether and held onto Dean's hips to stop him from moving. They waited briefly until the man tied up spoke.

"Fucking _move_ already." His voice was low.

Cas smirked and then started to move in and out in an antagonizing slow manner, eliciting groans of annoyance. "Jesus, Dean, you're so _tight_."

Suddenly Cas thrust deep and hard into him, causing his vision to go white briefly. He continued to change pace, every now and then thrusting in hard and deep, while other times he'd tease them both by pulling out almost completely and rolling his hips so just the head of his dick penetrated him. Precum began to form at the tip of Dean's cock and he wanted so badly to be able to touch himself. The soft feel of the scarf holding his wrists up, mixed with the feeling of not being in control was almost enough to send Dean over the edge.

He wouldn't admit it, but it was so goddamn hot to let someone else take control for a change.

Cas moved low enough so he could grab ahold of Dean's legs, lifting them up as his thrusts became steady and deep. Dean's toes curled when he felt something warm gather below his stomach, he could feel his orgasm about to start and his breathing became more erratic .

"Oh god, _Cas_!" He screamed when Cas thrust against his prostate. He'd never felt that good before, and he was lost in it as a wave of pleasure spread throughout his body. He came all over his stomach and chest, vision going blurry as he tried to focus.

Cas continued to thrust hard in the same spot, rolling his hips just enough to cause Dean to turn into a writhing mess below him. His own need for release had him moaning out incoherant words. His speed quickened, and he began pulling completely out and slamming back in with more force each time. "Fuck..._Dean_!" Cas called out as his muscles convulsed, letting his load fill him.

Dean could feel every twitch of Cas's cock inside of him as he came, and it was enough to send him over the edge a second time. He screamed out the other man's name as more cum shot out of his dick. He was drunk on the feeling, never before cumming twice during sex, and oh God did he love it.

Castiel untied Dean's wrists and collapsed next to him, as his breathing steadied. He looked over at the mess on Dean's stomach and couldn't stop the prideful smile to grace his lips. He raised an eyebrow when their eyes met and enjoyed the deep blush the coloured Dean's cheeks.

"I should probably go clean this up." Dean gestured down to the sticky mess. He swung his legs over the bed and quickly shuffled into the adjoining bathroom.

Cas listened to the sound of running water as he put his boxers back on, finally taking his tie and shirt off. He went over to the dresser shoved into the corner of the room and bent down to retrieve some decent clothing for them both to wear. He'd noticed Dean's lack of warm sleepwear and figured he should let him borrow something more decent.

Dean exited the bathroom a couple minutes later, still naked, and was surprised to find Castiel digging through his sister's dresser drawers.

"Dude, you wear your sister's clothes to bed?" He raised an eyebrow and got redressed.

"Anna let's me keep some sleepwear here, just in case I need to crash here for the night. As I mentioned earlier, it's become more frequent these days." Cas answered and tossed over a fleece shirt. "Here, wear this. It'll keep you warmer than that scarf. Don't worry about the size, I always buy them a few sizes larger than what they need to be." He smiled.

Dean caught it and put it on over top of what he was already wearing. He figured layering up wouldn't hurt considering how ridiculously freezing it got in that house. "Thanks."

It got to the part in the conversation where neither were quite sure what to say. "Do you want me to go back down to the couch?" Cas finally asked, shifting on his feet nervously.

"No, it's fine if you stay up here." Dean blurted out, luckily he was still too much in his hazy state to notice. And, thankfully, so was Cas.

...

After turning off all the lights in the house, Dean made his way back up to the bedroom to find Cas already bundled up under the covers, fast asleep. It was surreal to see after he'd taken such charge during sex, but it caused Dean to smile at the sight. He enjoyed how innocent the smaller man looked.

He made sure not to wake Cas as he slipped into bed next to his small figure, adjusting the blankets around them.

Dean's body acted on its own will, as though in autopilot, as he pulled Cas close, spooning him. He nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck and breathed in the scent of his hair. He smiled against Cas's skin and feathered it with light kisses. It was the most he'd done post coital in his entire life, even though his brain didn't register even doing it at the time.

A small voice at the back of his mind was telling him he'd regret what had just happened come morning, but before he could pay it notice, his mind slowly shut off and he drifted into a deep sleep.

And for that brief moment he allowed himself peace.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**: Supernatural © Eric Kripke, The Holiday © Nancy Meyers_

_**Author's**__**Note**__: Thank you all for being so patient! Tried to make this one longer. I had fun writing the bit with them in the pub. ;-)_

* * *

><p>Dean managed to wake up feeling less shitty than he'd though he would. His hangover wasn't quite as bad as anticipated, though it was still there. He groaned and sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. It took his brain awhile to register the mass on the bed next to him, but when he finally did he felt all the blood drain from his face.<p>

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath.

The man next to him was turned away, luckily, snoring lightly. He seemed to be in a somewhat deep sleep, Dean gathered, since when he'd jumped too quickly and tumbled onto the floor, Cas did nothing but grunt and roll over in his sleep. Dean let out the breath he'd been holding, he was in the clear. Not for long, though.

He'd quietly made his way into the bathroom, finished his morning routines, gotten dressed, and headed downstairs. Not once waking up the sleeping mess on the bed. He wanted another drink.

When he was in the kitchen he heard a loud crash, muffled cursing, the sound of shuffling feet, and then the sound of running water. Guess Sleeping Beauty was finally awake. Dean strained his ears, trying to listen to Castiel's every movement. He hoped that if he could keep tabs on what the man was up to, hopefully he'd be able to bypass a very, _very_ awkward morning after speech.

The sound of footsteps making their way downstairs signaled him to look normal, so he busied himself by making coffee. It failed. He wasn't sure if he'd somehow accidentally broken it, but the 'on/off' button wasn't working. Dean glanced sideways at Castiel as he made his grand entrance, while muttering a small, "Morning."

"Good morning." Cas replied and squinted slightly. "Can't find my contacts." He informed Dean as he walked over to where he'd last left his jacket and started rummaging through his pockets. "So these will have to do." He smiled as he pulled out a pair of glasses.

_'Huh, didn't take him to be the nerdy glasses type.'_

Dean blushed when Cas put them on, getting a clear view of him making an ass out of himself with the coffee machine. That, and the fact that he had to mentally kick himself for finding the guy cute when he wore them. _'Get it together Dean! One drunken...gay..__**fling**__ doesn't make you...well..gay! Yeah, bet you're starting to rethink __**that**__, now aren't you? Shut up. Gay or not, we still don't get all girly!'_

"I, uh...can't get it working." He pointed out lamely, scratching the back of his head. He cursed his inner dialogue.

"Here let me help." Cas chuckled as he walked over to examine the issue. He took note of the big step back Dean took from him. "Ah, here's the reason." Cas chimed in as he reached behind and grabbed the power cord. "Wasn't plugged in."

"Oh, right. I knew that." Dean shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. No more than a 2 minutes into the conversation, and he was already making a fool of himself. He shuffled backwards a bit more until he was leaning against the counter on the opposite side of the room.

Cas plugged the cord into the outlet and turned around to face Dean. He crossed his arms over his chest nervously and shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. "So, ah, Dean. I—" Before he could continue Dean cut him off.

"Look, dude—Cas..it's fine. You don't have to worry about.." He trailed off and motioned between the two of them, indicating he was referring to the previous nights encounter. "We were both pretty wasted, so you don't need to worry about it being anything more than that. Ok?" He wasn't sure what else to say. He'd never had sex with a guy before.

"Right." Cas narrowed his eyes in confusion and continued to stare at Dean.

Dean sighed and let his head droop down. "Alright, here's the thing...I've never..done.._that_. Before."

Cas tilted his head, "You mean sex?" He inquired.

"What? No, no I've had sex before. Just..not with a guy." He admitted and tried to look anywhere but at the man in front of him. He finally made eye contact when he heard laughter.

"Me neither." Cas smiled. "Look, Dean, if it's really a problem for you, no one needs to know. I mean you're leaving today right?"

Dean felt a slight pang in his chest at that thought. "Yeah. You're right."

After a brief pause, "Though, I don't know about you, it _was_ some pretty decent sex." Cas said and rubbed his chin as if in deep thought.

Dean's face flared up again with a deep blush, thankfully he was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Ah, that would be mine." Cas said as he looked down at the table. Dean was quick to grab it, checking the caller ID as he did so.

"Here, it's, um, Claire." He handed it over awkwardly. "Sorry, didn't mean to look."

Cas took it and hesitated. "I'll call back later." He turned the ringer off and tapped the phone against the palm of his hand. He walked around to the opposite side of the room.

Dean watched him as he anxiously looked down to his phone again, wondering who this Claire person was. Of course _not_ in a jealous way. He wasn't sure what to do or say at that point so decided to look for some mugs to use for the coffee. It was then he realized that neither had turned the machine on, just plugged it in.

Cas watched Dean open random cupboards and realized what he was looking for. He grabbed one of the coffee mugs hanging on a rack behind him and handed it over to the frantic man in front of him. "Here."

Dean took it and looked at him puzzled, "You don't want any?" He asked.

Cas simply smiled and then began to gather his belongings. "I should probably get going, actually." He glanced down at his phone again.

Dean looked at the time and realized he should be heading out the door himself. "Actually I should probably head out too." He murmured, sounding slightly disappointed. He set the mug down on the counter and unplugged the machine, watching as Cas put on his jacket.

"Right, well I know you're leaving and everything, and you don't do this kind of stuff with other men, I don't think it would matter too much. My life is...complicated, so to speak, so even if we were to." Cas pointed between the two of them. "It probably wouldn't matter anyway." He bit his lip. "Besides, I don't do this kind of thing with men either." He added in last minute.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Cas, I said it was fine. So it's _fine_."

Cas looked at him slightly taken aback. "Ok. No need to continue, I see. Well, in any case.." He started walking out to the other room then stopped and turned back around. "I just want to make sure you _are_ fine with everything. I'm not the best when it comes to these kinds of things, and...well, I find that almost all people I meet get hurt when I'm simply being myself. So I just wanted to make sure." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked expectantly towards Dean.

He wasn't sure what to respond with. He'd never had a conversation like this before with any woman he'd slept with. Then he had to remind himself that he'd slept with another _man_, not some chick. Instead of telling Cas to drop it, that he'd never be interested in anything with any guy, _ever_. He found himself saying, "Hey, there's nothing to worry about. I'm not gonna fall in love with you or anything." He forced a laugh.

Cas's eyebrows furrowed, "Right, ok." He shook his head.

"I don't think I could ever fall in love, _no matter_ the gender, I mean. Not like everyone else atleast...I don't do chick flick moments, is what I'm saying." Dean found himself blurting out.

Cas held out his hands, signaling Dean to stop. "Ok...well. Interesting conversation." He walked over to the door to grab his scarf, and anything else he'd left along the way. He looked back over to the green eyed wonder, "Well, you won't be hearing from me even if you wanted to—which you clearly don't—absolutely no follow through. I never remember to call back after first dates." He stated simply then thought about what he'd just said. "But...seeing as we're both not into men..and this wasn't exactly a date..then I guess I'm off the hook?"

Dean couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Guess so." He watched as Castiel finished adjusting his scarf and swallowed hard when their eyes met once more.

Cas walked back into the kitchen and stopped midway. "But, what if I wanted to call you? In a non gay way, of course." He asked.

Dean looked around nervously, what was he getting at, seriously? "Um.."

"Right, sorry. Wrong thing to say" Cas closed his eyes and shook his head. After a brief pause he continued,"Well, if you're flight's canceled, or you change your mind..I'm having dinner with some friends over at the pub tonight. You're welcome to join." He scanned Dean's face for any answer, receiving none. "And, if not, then..." He looked down briefly before meeting Dean's eyes again and smiling. "You're wonderful."

Dean would never admit to his heart skipping a beat or his cheeks turning red. "Yeah...uh...you too." He murmured and tried not to look into those bright blue eyes as he watched Castiel turn around and leave.

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he heard the front door shut.

* * *

><p>Later, at the airport, Dean found himself rethinking his idea of leaving. It most definitely was <em>not<em> because of a certain blue eyed beauty._ 'Dude he's a __**dude**__! Stop thinking like that!' _Though he _had_ to admit that those eyes were very attractive. Eyes were just eyes after all, right? It didn't matter if they belonged to a man or a woman...right?

He waited in line for his baggage to be checked and started thinking back to their night. A voice in the back of his head kept telling him to go back to the little cottage. Kept telling him, even if it _was_ a guy, he couldn't deny how amazing his night had been. He'd never experienced anything that mind blowing ever. Period.

As his thoughts started to stray to all the dirty details of said amazing night, it was then that he decided it'd definitely be best if he went back home.

Dean Winchester _was not_ gay.

* * *

><p>Castiel made his way into the pub later that night with his glasses swapped for contacts, a new outfit, and a bit of uncertainty. He was sure that Dean wouldn't show up, he'd sounded very adamant about leaving the country. But even still, he prayed he would be there.<p>

As he made his way further into the pub he scanned the room in search of those mysterious green eyes. He stood on his tip toes to peer over the heads of other friends and couples. The place was packed, more so than what it usually was, so it made distinguishing faces a bit difficult. Especially in the dim lighting.

After a brief look around the room it was clear that Dean was nowhere to be found. He looked down at the ground, smiling as he shook his head. Seriously, _what_ _else_ had he been expecting? He turned back around and made his way over to his two friends waiting for him at one of the tables by the window. He greeted them quickly and started taking off his winter wear.

Cas laughed at one of their jokes as he pulled the scarf over his head. He glanced sideways and paused when he saw someone sitting at one of the smaller tables on the wall. He looked around a small group of people and felt his heart start racing when he was met with the green eyes from the night before.

Dean was sitting by himself drinking a beer as he waved over at Castiel who could do nothing but grin wide. Cas shook his head in disbelief.

"Excuse me for a moment." Cas said to his friends and walked over to meet Dean. "Flight get canceled?"

"Yeah, something like that." Dean answered. He honestly didn't know himself. One moment he was dead set on boarding the flight, then at the last second he turned around and bolted for the exit. "I see you found your contacts." He changed the subject.

"Ah, yes. Kind of. I had to open up a new box of them when I got home. I think I may have accidentally lost my other ones somewhere on my way to the cottage" Cas shrugged. "Anyway, I did invite you to join my friends and I. Come on then" He motioned for Dean to follow him as he turned back and walked to the table they were all sharing.

Dean had to duck out of the way of someone carrying a tray of drinks, but quickly caught up to Cas.

"Dean, this is Gabriel and Rachel." Cas pointed to the two sitting across from him. "Gabriel and Rachel, meet Dean. He's staying at Anna's for the Holiday." He informed them, thus receiving puzzled looks from the two. They all shook hands politely before continuing.

Gabriel was the first to speak, "Anna's? I didn't know she found someone new. Though, if that's the case, why isn't she here to introduce him to us?" The shorter man eyed Dean up and down curiously.

"That's because we swapped houses for 2 weeks, so she isn't home." Dean answered and slid into the open seat next to Cas. "So while I'm here, she's at my place back in L.A."

"What?" Gabriel guffawed, "No way! Anna would never do something like that!" He turned to Cas for clarity.

Cas merely nodded. "It's true. Dean had the unpleasant experience of dealing with a drunken me the previous night. Anna was nowhere to be found, she'd tried calling to inform me. I got ahold of her earlier today and sure enough." He threw up his hands and raised his eyebrows. "She won't be back until after Christmas."

"Aww man, what about the big Christmas plans?" Gabriel whined. "We were planning on pranking you even better this year."

Cas rolled his eyes, "Gabriel this is why I've vowed to never go over to your place for Christmas Eve _or_Christmas Day ever again. Frankly I'm pleased she won't be here to aid in your ridiculous schemes."

"Why are you always so formal, I keep telling you call me Gabe. While you're at it get that pole outta your ass and learn to have a little sense of humour!" His eyes shone with a glint of mischief as he smirked.

Dean took a sip of his beer and looked between the two with a smirk. He shared an amused look with Rachel who did the same and shook her head.

"I'll lighten up when you learn to be less of a child and more your age. Every year you try and prank me." Cas all but pouted as he looked away from Gabe.

Dean laughed lightly before butting in, "So how do you all know each other?"

Rachel answered him first with a smile, "Well Cas and I used to work together, it's been about 5 years since he left the business, but we've kept in contact all this time." She said proudly.

Dean nodded, noting her use of 'Cas' which did _not_ give him a twinge of jealousy. Seriously, it didn't. He turned back to Gabriel as the man spoke up.

"What's this? Little Cassie didn't tell you about me? I'm ashamed!" He feigned hurt as he crumpled up his napkin and tossed it across to Cas, who merely caught it and sent him a warning glare.

"Cassie?" Dean tried not to choke on his drink and laughed at the blushing man next to him.

"Why yes, I'm little Cassie's big brother!" Gabriel beamed, then raising an eyebrow at his younger brother, "Isn't that right, bro?"

"Gabriel, we just met yesterday. It's not like I had time to tell him about my family." He shook his head, but couldn't help but smile at his brother's over dramatic tendencies.

"Oh lighten up will you! Like I said, pole up your ass!"

The whole table, minus an annoyed Castiel, laughed and ordered some more drinks. Dean found himself getting along quite well with Cas's friend and family. He enjoyed listening to their stories of a young Cas, as well as a few other's about their own lives he didn't understand the references to. Dean even shared a few of his own about random adventures he had with Sam when they were kids.

He met Cas's eyes more often than not, and smiled wider when they did. He ignored the school girl butterfly feelings he got in his stomach whenever he'd feel those blue eyes on him. Though a few more rounds of beer later and he was starting to be a bit more openly flirty than he'd intended to. Dean's thigh would _'accidentally'_ graze up against Cas's and he'd savour the quick flicker of blue eyes and light blush that coloured his skin.

It really didn't make his heart beat faster. Nope. Not one bit. _'You're such a liar.' _Dean told himself, but he payed no attention to the little voice trying to warn him. He also payed no attention to the all knowing looks that Gabriel and Rachel sent him.

They all ordered food and continued to chat as the night went on. Dean found himself warming up more to the idea of staying if it meant the possibility of hanging out with Cas and his friends more. He'd never really hung out with his own friends, but found it strangely easy to open up to complete strangers and joke around.

Perhaps it was knowing he'd never see them again, they _did_ live on the opposite side of the world, or maybe it was the alcohol getting to him, either way Dean was content with how easily he got along with everyone.

"So then Cas goes walking outside, keep in mind there was about 4 feet of snow, wearing nothing but his little red rain boots!" Gabriel manages out between laughs. "Almost completely naked had it not been for those boots!"

Dean slaps his hand against the table, throwing his head back laughing. "What! No way!"

At that point everyone had been drinking enough to find anything funny, even Castiel himself couldn't contain his own laughter. "It's true. I believed every word they told me. And from then on I've been cursed being Gabriel's guinea pig during his many pranks. And not _just_ during the Holidays."

Dean wiped a few stray tears from his eyes due to laughing so hard. "Oh man, that's priceless."

"So you can see my disappointment for finding out Anna's decided to fly out during our busiest time of the year." Gabe smirked as he eyed his younger brother.

Rachel's laughter quieted down to a few giggles and she looked down at her watch, "I should probably get going. It's getting late and I've got work tomorrow." She said as she stood up and gathered her belongings.

"You're going to work yourself into the ground." Castiel replied standing up to give her a farewell hug. "You deserve some time off."

She chuckled, "I don't have the same luxury as you, Cas." She patted him on the shoulder. "Not everyone has the same excuse you have to hold against their bosses to get extra time off."

Cas rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "Well, it's not much of an excuse, more of reason for why I _need_ it. Take care of yourself, Rachel." He waved goodbye to her.

"It was nice meeting you, Dean." She said shaking the newcomer's hand as she walked around the table.

"Nice meeting you too. Have a good one." Dean smiled.

Rachel turned and eyed Gabriel, "You be good to your brother." She pointed to him.

Gabe merely held up his hands in mock innocence, "No idea what you're talking about. See you around Rach."

Before she left, Rachel flashed both Dean and Cas a look that said,_ 'I know what you two are up to, don't think you can hide it.' _Both men coughed and looked away embarrassed. "Stay out of trouble." Rachel smiled, "All of you."

As soon as she left Gabriel piped up, "Alright, now that the lady is gone. Why not have a little more _fun_?" He waggled his eyebrows and ordered everyone more shots. They continued to drink until they were plastered, or rather, Dean and Gabriel continued. Castiel chose to stay less shit faced seeing as he'd probably need to drive everyone home.

After another couple of hours of listening to Gabe's vulgarity, and watching as Dean swayed dangerously in his seat just by breathing, he decided to call it a night for all of them.

"Aww come on Casss, don't be a party pooper." Dean slurred as he was led out to the car.

"Yeah, Cassie, live a little!" Gabe laughed as he was shoved into the back seat.

"Gabriel whatever you do, don't throw up. And Dean leave the seatbelt alone, it's meant to be like that." Cas shook his head. It was like dealing with a couple of toddlers...drunk over grown toddlers who were just learning to walk.

"But it's so con..constru...constrict—_tight_!" Cas blushed at the word choice as Dean tugged the seatbelt again, receiving a smack to the hands. "Ow! That hurts." He nursed it and pouted.

If he wasn't drunk and acting like a child, Cas may have found it cute.

After dropping off his brother at his place, Cas drove back to Anna's to drop Dean off. The car had grown immensely quieter with Gabriel out of the picture, though it began to worry Castiel a bit. If Dean was that quiet it most likely meant he was unconscious...which meant he'd have to somehow carry all of his weight into the house. Which would be fine and all, had it not been for the ice covered walkway to the front of the cottage.

"Oh joy, this is going to be fun." Cas rubbed his eyes as he put the car in park. He unbuckled both himself and Dean. He tried his best to wake the unconscious man up, but his efforts were futile. Groaning loudly, he walked around to the passenger side door and let Dean's body slump over onto his while he opened it.

He managed to pull the other man's arm over his shoulder and support both their weight combined. He wobbled over to the front of the house and cursed when he accidentally knocked Dean's head against the entry way. Dean groaned and his eyes just barely slit open as they walked inside. Well, more Cas walked, Dean's feet dragged.

"How'd I get here?" He mumbled out as his head fell forwards.

"I brought you here, remember?" Cas grunted, trying to kick the door closed behind him. Apparently it caused the other to think they were up to something entirely different.

"Oh, Cas, I didn't know we were gonna do _that_!" Dean's head flopped over onto Cas's shoulder as he tried to plant a sloppy kiss onto his cheek.

Cas shook his head and laughed, "Dean stop, you're drunk and you don't know what you're doing." He pulled his head away from the puckered up lips.

Dean huffed, clearly not happy, when an idea came to him. "Cas, wait I gotta do something first." He tried to stand up on his own and ended up stumbling over until he was leaning against the wall for support.

"Ok, I'm going to get you some aspirin and water, stay here. Don't move." Cas ordered as he quickly went into the kitchen. He heard two loud thuds and looked over his shoulder to see Dean had tossed his shoes off. Cas shook his head and continued what he was doing. He then heard a clang and the sound of heavy fabric hitting the floor.

When he turned back around he was met with the sight of a half naked Dean from the waist down. Cas averted his eyes and blushed profusely, "Dean what are you doing!" He decided to forget about said water and aspirin and quickly made his way back over to his friend.

"Well we're gonna _do it_, right?" Dean hiccuped and started to sway a bit more, falling forward into Castiel's arms.

Cas held him for a moment as he tried to gain control of the situation. Dean's hands were fondling him in awkward places, and he could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. "Dean, stop it, you're much too drunk for this." He said as he tried to pull the other man with him up towards the stairs.

"But I wanna." The other man whined. Feet smacking against each step.

"I know, but you're gonna have to wait." Cas tried not to laugh. Earlier that morning he'd been told how non gay Dean was, and here he was...already pant-less and trying to grope Cas's crotch. Suddenly all of Dean's weight fell forward and they went crashing down in the middle of the stairs. It was at that point Cas realized Dean was out cold again. "Shit."

The rest of the way up to the bedroom seemed nearly impossible. Dean was much more heavy than Cas was, and the added on muscles didn't make things any easier. Though somehow, by a miracle, Cas had gotten Dean the rest of the way up the stairs, and into bed.

Loud snoring filled the room, and Cas decided he'd sleep on the couch. He was much too tired to drive home, and the state Dean was in, he knew he'd need the whole bed to recover. Not to mention the killer hangover the poor guy was about to have in the morning.

Cas chose to leave Dean's clothes lying out on the floor when he went back downstairs. One, he was too lazy to do anything about them, and two...he really wanted to see Dean freak out. Call it his way of joking around. That night he fell asleep with a smirk on his face. Maybe those pranks Gabriel had played on him hadn't been so bad after all.

After all, it was because of those experiences that he got to learn from the best.


End file.
